Lakeside Confessions
by that's what you get
Summary: Femslash HGGW vague i know it's supposed to be. I can't think how to summerise so just read if your interessted. Oneshot Rate and Review please!


A/N – This is a mild femslash story, don't like don't read it's very simple. This is dedicated to a girl named Alice my very own Hermione Granger only a bit less bossy and a lot more violent!. Oh and if anyone has an idea for a title I would greatly appreciate it as my brain stopped working when I finished writing the story!

Disclaimer – I blatantly don't own Harry Potter or the characters involved. All I own is this laptop, my imagination and possibly my soul although it may have been sold to the devil I'm not sure. Oh well enjoy and please review!!

**Untitled (for now!)**

I walk into the library and look around, she's there as always sat with books and parchment all around her and with a look of concentration on her face as her quill scratches away. I decide to sit a bit away from her as not to disturb her, besides I can still admire her from a distance not to mention it's safer.

I get out my books, parchment, quill and ink pot. I start to work, looking up every now and again but never catching her eye, she too busy working as always. Soon I start getting into my work and stop looking up at her because I know that if I don't get it done now I'll be spending all night doing it rather then being with my friends, and her.

I chance another look, yup she's still working. A strand of her hair has fallen out of her ponytail and into her face. She lifts up a hand to push the stray hair behind her ear, god I wish I could've done that. Her hair is so beautiful, SHE is so beautiful. She leans forward to grab a book a bit away from her and I get a wonderful view done her shirt. I just about she her bra covered breasts before she lifts the book up and disappears behind it searching for some ancient fact among it's pages. Oh god I'm getting side tracked, again! At this rate I'll never be finished.

Another five minutes pass before I find myself stuck. I look over to where she's sat. Her book's are there but she's gone.

"Hey!" I jump slightly as a hand is waved in front of my face. I look round to see its owner, her. "You wanna come for a walk with me?" I sit there slightly surprised by this, it's not like her to stop working until she's completely finished and judging by her books still being out I'm guessing she's not finished yet. But still I oblige, maybe going for a walk with her will help me clear my head and let me concentrate later... yeah right but at least I'll feel good.

We leave the library and head out to the grounds. It's been a lovely day but now it's nearing sundown it's getting slightly chilly so there aren't many people outside. We walk towards the lake before she stops beside a tree near the bank.

"What's up?" I ask, slightly concerned with her weird behaviour.

"I want to talk to you about something."

I sit down against the tree and motion for her to do the same. As soon as she is sat down she takes as deep breath and it all comes out as if she would explode if she held it in for one more second.

"Look, I know this may be weird and I know it might not seem normal and I know you might hate me after this but I have to tell you because I feel like I'm going to break if I keep it inside any longer because I... I... IthinkIlikeyou!"

She sits there breathing heavily as if she just swam across the lake and back. I sit there surprised by this, trying to process it all. Could this be a joke? No, she's not the type to joke especially about something like this.

I look up at her but she's staring down at the ground. I lift her chin so she's looking back at me. That strand of hair has fallen down again but this time I can be the one to tuck it back. I do so then cup her cheek with my hand. I lean forward so our faces are barely and inch apart and whisper,

"I understand."

I close the gap and our lips touch. Straight away it's like an electric shock passing through my body. I know she can feel it too because she pushes harder against my lips. My tongue begs for entry into her mouth and she parts her lips to let it. Our tongues crash together and fight for dominance.

The bell rings back in the castle signalling the start of dinner. She pulls away and looks at me with a cheeky smile on her face and asks,

"Do you need some help with your homework after dinner?"

"I have a lot to do, it could take all night," I reply smirking slightly.

"Well then I may have to spend all night helping you," her smile has now turned into more or a grin as we stand up and brush ourselves off.

We head back up to the castle holding hands. I may not get much work done tonight but I recon it'll be worth it.


End file.
